In general, Virtual Assistants (VAs) allows multiple participants to collaboratively interact, virtually, with each other. For e.g., the VAs can be configured to enable virtual meetings and/or virtual conferences through which multiple participants can interact (e.g. learn, discuss, etc.) using various communication tools.
There exists numerous VAs which the user can leverage thereof, however only the VAs associated with same domain can connect and/or communicate thereto. For e.g., VA associated with a domain “X” can connect and/or communicate with other VAs associated with the same domain “X”, thus limiting the accessibility of other VAs associated with a different domain such as domain “Y”.
Consider a scenario in which a VA of domain “X” is connected with another VA of domain “X” by establishing a virtual conference between them. During the virtual conference, a moderator (e.g., speaker, or a host) may provide a topic of discussion and invigilate the course of the ongoing discussion. Once the discussion is over, the conclusion and the outcome of the discussion have to be populated manually by the moderator according to the current systems. However, if there exists any conflict (e.g., arguments between the participants, confrontations, divergence, etc.) between the participants in the virtual conference, then the outcome and conclusion of the ongoing discussion is time consuming and/or not effective.
The above information is presented as background information only to help the reader to understand the present invention. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.